Lost
by captaincronut
Summary: Kensi lost something, and Deeks is going to help her to find it... just read 'cause  I suck at summaries.


**Hey guys, i's my first Densi story!**

**It's based on something what happened to me a couple of weeks ago, and I just had to write it. The difference in this story is that this is about Deeks and Kensi and this is more romantic. **

**First this will be a one-shot, but if you like more, just review and I'll try to write more. I've got a couple of ideas, but I can't find the words to it. So I'll leave it to this firt..**

**Oh, and I don't own the characters and stuff. ;)**

**Hope you like it, and reviews are really appeciated! I would really like to know what you did.**

**And if you're on twitter. I'm lauravanniekerk, and you should follow dream12283 She's an AMAZING girl from France and an awesome Densi fan!**

She was drunk when he saw her walk, Well not quite, but it was close. She would probably know tomorrow everythink what she did, but maybe not. He was not sure.

He was shocked when he called her name and she turned around. Her eyes were all red from probably massive crying. And her makeup was all over her face.

When she saw who was calling her, she ran straight to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Deeks wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Deeks! Oh I'm so glad to see you, I've never been so happy to see you! Well, when you saved me from the explosion I actually was, but. Oh I'm so glad to see you now!" She rambled crying.

"Kensi take it easy, you're rambling. What's going on? Who did this?" he said. He turned her head so that she was facing him, and wiped her tears gently away with his tumb.

She lifted her head.

Nobody! Nobody has done anything, I lost the chain my father gave me! Kensi said, and rested her head back on his shoulder and pushed herself closer to him.

He knew it was important to her. It was the last thing she had left of her father. Maybe also few pictures but that's all.

"Then we are going to find it!" Deeks answered.

"We?... As in you and me?" Kensi asked.

"Yes, we.. as in you and me. And I'll stay with you untill we found it"

"Thank you Deeks, that's so sweet!"

First they looked at the place for lost property. Nothing. Then the guards. Again nothing. Then at the bar. Also nothing. .

"I think you'd better go home, I'll take you home. Tomorrow I'll pick you up and we'll come back here. Then everything will be cleaned up." Deeks began. "And, then you'll be sober 'll have a terrible hangover but we'll figure something out for that. Oh and I don't have to help you walk anymore."

Kensi started crying again.

"You don't have to bring me home."

Yes I do. Look at me Kensi. I'll take you home, if you want it or not, I will. You're not capable to act normal, I'm sure you'll hurt yourself if you try to get home by yourself like this.

"Okay" was the only thing she said now.

When they arrived at Kensi's apartment, Deeks opened the door for her. He walked inside whith her. Just to make sure she will reach her bed safely.

Kensi had dressed in sweatpants and a shirt. How she managed it, Deeks didn't know. But she did. She sat down at the end of het bed, and Deeks sat beside her. They sat there for a while without saying a word.

"Please stay?" Kensi asked

"If you want, sure. I'll take the couch" Deeks answered.

"My bed is big enough Deeks, and we're adults. So we can share."

"Okay, I'm okay with that"

Then Kensi admitted something he never thought she would.

"You are so sweet to me Deeks"

Deeks pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. First he heard her cry softly, but after a while he felt her drift to sleep. He leaned back gently, and took her with him. He made sure she was comfortable. And lied next to her. Soon he felt her move towards him and she wrapped her arms around him and shifted close to him.

When the Kensi voldende awoke in the morning she was startled when she realized who was lying beside her. But she did not really mind. Actually she liked it. He lay on his back, and her head was on his chest and her arms around him. His arms held her close to him, and he rubbed his hand gently on her back.

Slowly everything came back what had happened, she had drunk more than usual, lost her necklace and found Deeks, who had helped her all night searching for it. She remembered that he had brought her home, she sat next to him on her bed and then ...

The last thing she remembers is that he pulled her towards him and that she had been crying in his arms .. And now they suddenly woke up, together, in her bed, in his arms.

"Are you staring Deeks?" she asked when she felt two eyes on her. And looked up.

Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are in your sleep? "He replied.

"Deeks, stop joking !"

"I mean it. Really, really mean it." he said.

She turned her head away to hide her tears coming up, it had never been called gorgeous before. It was always hot, or sexy. But never gorgeous.

"Hey, Kens? Do I see tears? Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, no no, you're just so sweet. No one has called me gorgeous." Kensi replied.

"Wow Kens! You think I'm sweet? This is something new." he said.

Kensi laughed through her tears. "You want me to take it back Marty?"

Now it was Deeks who had tears in his eyes. She called him Marty, she never called him that before!

"Wow! You called me Marty. You've never done that before."

"Yes, sorry, I had to do that a long time ago. I guess I just realized how well it suits you. And I don't want to threat you like a co-worker right now. More like a... friend? " She said. Unsure if they are just friends,

"Yeah, friend... I guess. Uhm is it okay if I take a shower? he said.

"Yeah, sure, I'll make us some breakfast." she said.

She got up, and walked out of the room. When she walked into the kitchen she started to make some coffee, they could both really use that.

"Kens!" she heard him call.

"What!" she called back.

"Could you come over here please?"

"On my way!"

Quickly she walked to the other side of the apartment, to her bathroom. And opened the door. She could not help but stare. There he stood, in front of her, the only thing he was wearing was just a towel that hung on his hips. His body and hair still damp from the shower. And, wow! What that body!. For a couple of seconds Kensi couldn't say a word. The only thing she could do was stare at that body.

"What's wrong?" she managed to say. She heard her own voice trembling.

"Nothing, but look what I just found!" and he held up the necklace she thought she'd lost that previous night.

"O MY GOD, Marty! Thank you so much!" she screamed and jumped into his arms.

"Woa! Easy Fern!" he said. Glad that she was happy, and she called him Marty again. He could get used to that.


End file.
